


DO NOT MESS WITH JEREMY HEERE OR YOU WILL DIE

by Purplefern



Series: Twins -- A Human|Squip AU [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Helpful Jeremy Heere's Squip, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just stole the title from that one part of the book, I swear, I'm Bad At Titles, Jeremy Heere's Squip Uses They/Them Pronouns, Jeremy Heere's Squip looks like Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere's Squip wears makeup, Protective Squip, Short Jeremy Heere's Squip, T for swears, no one is going to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: Just because Rich was his friend now didn’t mean that Jeremy lost all of his tormentors. But now they're dealing with an ex-computer body guard.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: Twins -- A Human|Squip AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	DO NOT MESS WITH JEREMY HEERE OR YOU WILL DIE

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just randomly wake up at 5 am with a fanfiction idea, and then instead of going back to sleep like a normal person you get up and write the whole thing?

Just because Rich was his friend now didn’t mean that Jeremy lost all of his tormentors. Walking through the halls with the Squip following beside him, Jeremy very suddenly and painfully found himself shoved into the wall of lockers. 

“I don’t know why Rich has been leaving you alone” sneered his attacker-- a senior that he only vaguely recognized, “But I’m gonna make sure that mistake gets corrected”. 

He was going to cower, to beg, because oh God not again, but before he could do either thing the Squip stepped forward next to him, their hands behind their back and their expression steely as they regarded the situation. “Stand your ground, Jeremy. Do not attempt to bargain with this trash”. 

“Are you crazy?!” he shouted, cringing anyway and praying the bully wouldn’t hit him for that. But his attention had moved to the shorter teen. 

“I can no longer run probabilities” they told Jeremy as if that would do something to reassure him, their expression still deceptively passive, “but I still possess the knowledge from my vast database on practically any school-related issues that can arise, including extensive information on bullies”. 

Now the bully’s attention was fully on the Squip, “What the hell?” he said with a creully bemused smirk, as he looked between the two nearly identical teens, “Heere, you found  _ another  _ freak friend or what?” 

If he was attempting to get a rise out of the Squip, it was unsuccessful. With the same calm expression they cooly responded, “I am Jeremy’s cousin” which was the cover story they and Jeremy had been using, “I am staying with Jeremy and his father until further notice. Regardless, this is not about me”. Their expression changed for the first time in this confrontation, their eyes narrowing dangerously as they stared down the taller boy. At that moment, Jeremy started to get a very cold feeling of dread. But not for himself or the Squip. 

“I know there is likely some deeply sad, pitiful reason you have decided to be a bully” commented the Squip in that same calm, almost offhand tone even while their eyes bore into the senior. “Poor parents, bad homelife, perhaps you yourself were bullied when you were a child. And now you attack others in an attempt to feel superior by echoing man’s early tribal tendencies of thinking that the ones that assert the most dominance are the most worthwhile. I do not care”. As the Squip talked, the senior dropped Jeremy and turned to them, his teeth gritted angrily. The Squip did not so much as flinch. In contrast, they met the bully’s gaze, staring them down as if they were the adult they had always appeared to Jeremy as, and not a short junior in highschool with roughly the build of a beanpole. 

“I do not fear you” they stated firmly, their eyes for once betraying actual emotion, their icy blue eyes lit up with what Jeremy fearfully considered completely pissed off. “And I will  _ not  _ allow you to harm Jeremy” the slow, internal anger turned outwards and they scowled fiercely at his once attacker, their back ramrod straight and their voice holding an unwavering promise of pain. Jeremy was even scared of them, and he wasn’t even sure if they  _ could  _ deliver on that promise. Presumably they knew martial arts, at least based on what happened at the play, but the senior probably had a good half a foot of height on them. But what the Squip had said appeared to have worked, because the bully actually looked  _ frightened  _ of the junior who wore eyeliner, and took a slight step back. 

“Geez” muttered the bully as an attempt to save face even as he retreated, “Your cousin is more fucked up than you and that headphone kid combined. Freak!” he tossed out, supposedly hoping to shake the Squip’s composure. They remained completely unfazed by the insult, their continued death glare unwavering. 

As the teen went out of sight, the Squip sighed, but it was more a sigh of annoyance than one of fear or relief (which was the kind Jeremy was heaving). 

“Pitiful” scoffed the Squip, adjusting their jacket casually and sweeping off dust that Jeremy was sure wasn’t even there. 

“Are you crazy?!” he exclaimed again, turning to face the Squip, “Or did you forget that you are no longer a supercomputer hologram that people can't, you know, punch?”

“Neither” replied the Squip dryly, raising a brow at Jeremy’s questions. “It was almost certain that the boy would back down if someone displayed more dominance. What I said about tribal assertion was not a bluff” They gestured at Jeremy with a remarkably familiar self-satisfied smirk, despite their now Jeremy-looking face, “You’re unharmed, aren’t you?” After a moment of thought, the smirk dissolved and they looked at Jeremy disappointedly. Despite the height difference between the past and now he got a serious sense of deja vu. “We should work on making you more assertive”. 

Picking his backpack back up off of the floor where it had fallen, Jermemy considered that Squip was acting more...SQUIPpy. Just as a casual reminder that they were human he made a point to obnoxiously tossle their hair, as he joked, “Why should I, when I’ve apparently got  _ you  _ as a bodyguard?” 

He grinned as his mighty protector squaked indignatanly at the contact, their scarily cool demeanor dropped as they angrily swatted his hand away. “ _ This  _ is the thanks I get for defending you and trying to give valuable advice?” they lamented, “You’re the most ungrateful host I’ve ever had.” 

“I’m the only host you’ve ever had. I’m also not ‘your host’ anymore.We’re both human, last I checked” 

“Tch” responded the Squip, looking to the side to hide their embarrassment at once again forgetting that, “Irrelevant. Those facts do not make you less ungrateful”. 

Jeremy laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos, comments, etc. Thanks for reading.


End file.
